wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Traktat o Pokoju i Przyjaźni pomiędzy Japonią a Chińską Republiką Ludową z 12 sierpnia 1978
Japonia i Chińska Republika Ludowa, Wyrażając zadowolenie, że od kiedy Rząd Japonii i Rząd Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej wydały Wspólny Komunikat 19 września 1972 w Pekinie, przyjazne stosunku pomiędzy oboma Rządami i obywatelami obu państw, uległy znacznemu rozwinięciu na nowych podstawach, Potwierdzając, że wspomniany wyżej Wspólny Komunikat stanowi podstawę pokojowych i przyjaznych stosunków pomiędzy oboma państwami, a zasady sformułowane we Wspólnym Komunikacie będą ściśle przestrzegane, Potwierdzając, że zasady Karty Narodów Zjednoczonych powinny być w pełni szanowane, Mając nadzieję na przyczynienie się do pokoju i stabilności w Azji i na świcie, W celu wzmocnienia i rozwinięcia pokojowych i przyjaznych stosunków między oboma państwami, Zdecydowały się na zawarcie Traktatu Pokoju i Przyjaźni, i w tym celu wyznaczyły jako Pełnomocników: Japonia: Minister Spraw Zagranicznych Suano Sonoda Chińska Republika Ludowa: Minister Spraw Zagranicznych Hunag Hua Którzy, po złożeniu swych umocowań, uznanych za ważne i należyte co do formy, zgodzili się na to, co następuje: Artykuł I 1. Wysokie Umawiające się Strony rozwiną stosunki stałego pokoju i przyjaźni pomiędzy oboma państwami, na podstawie zasad wzajemnego poszanowania suwerenności i integralności terytorialnej, wzajemnej nieagresji, nieinterwencji we stosunki wewnętrzne, równości i wzajemnych korzyści oraz pokojowego współistnienia. 2. Wysokie Umawiające się Strony potwierdzają, że w zgodzie z wyżej wspomnianymi zasadami i zasadami Karty Narodów Zjednoczonych, będą one we wzajemnych stosunkach rozwiązywać wszystkie swe kwestie sporne wyłącznie za pomocą środków pokojowych, i powstrzymają się od użycia lub groźby siły. Artykuł II Wysokie umawiające się Strony oznajmiają, że żadna z nich nie będzie dążyć do hegemonii w regionie Azji-Pacyfiku, ani też w żadnym innym regionie, i że obie są przeciwne wysiłkom jakichkolwiek innych państw lub grup państw dla ustanowienia takiej hegemonii. Artykuł III Wysokie Umawiające się Strony będą, w duchu dobrosąsiedztwa i w zgodzie z zasadami równości, wzajemnych korzyści i nieinterwencji we stosunki wewnętrzne, dążyć do dalszego rozwoju ekonomicznych i kulturalnych stosunków pomiędzy oboma państwami, i dążyć do rozwoju wymiany pomiędzy obywatelami obu państw. Artykuł IV Niniejszy Traktat nie wpłynie na pozycję żadnej z Wysokich Umawiających się Stron odnośnie stosunków z państwami trzecimi. Artykuł V 1. Niniejszy Traktat zostanie ratyfikowany i wejdzie w życie z dniem wymiany dokumentów ratyfikacji, do której dojdzie w Tokio. Niniejszy Traktat obowiązywać będzie przez dziesięć lat, i następnie pozostanie w mocy, aż do rozwiązania zgodnie z klauzulą ustępu 2. 2.Każda z Wysokich Umawiających się Stron może, rozwiązać niniejszy Traktat na drodze notyfikacji na jeden rok przed upływem początkowego dziesięcioletniego terminu, lub w jakimkolwiek czasie po jego upływie. Na dowód czego Pełnomocnicy obu Stron podpisali niniejszy traktat i wycisnęli na nim swe pieczęcie. Sporządzono w dwóch egzemplarzach, każdy w języku japońskim i chińskim, w Pekinie dwunastego dnia sierpnia 1978, przy czym obydwa teksty są jednakowo autentyczne. Za Japonię: Suano Sonoda Za Chińską Republikę Ludową: Huang Hua |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Umowy dwustronne Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Chiny Kategoria:Historia najnowsza Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku chińskim Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku japońskim Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego *wikisource:en:Treaty of Peace and Friendship between Japan and the People's Republic of China *wikisource:ja:日本国と中華人民共和国との間の平和友好条約 *wikisource:zh:中华人民共和国和日本国和平友好条约